1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to horseshoes, and in particular to a type of horshoe that can provide a cushioning effect that is not determined by the compressibility of any given material, but by the application of design where the occurrence of a displacement of material provides a means of reduction of impact while maintaining an integral, supportive structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The type of horseshoes in use that have the objectives of a cushioning effect for the horse are generally formed of a molded polymeric elastomer or rubber based elastomeric compound, and such horseshoes consist of a solid cross section of material. The ability of such horseshoes to absorb impact is based exclusively upon the physical properties of the elastomer to compress under load and thusly achieve a means of a cushioning effect. In order to pursue any considerable degree of longevity, and to provide a fairly high resistance to abrasion, such horseshoes are generally formed of elastomers that can be considered as being dense, hard materials and as a result of the hardness of the elastomeric compound the action of material compression is severely diminished and the cushioning effect for a horse's hoof is negligible.